familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Savage (-1450)
}} "Sir John Savage of Clifton, knight, 6 Hen. V. son and heir of John, married Maude, daughter and heir of Robert Swinnarton, by whom he had the mannor of Barrow; and had issue,John Savage, son and hair, William, Arnold (who married Elena, dau. of William, son of sir Richard de la Lee, juxta Bacford, knt. circ. 1458). George, and Roger; also Margaret, married John Dutton, second son of sir Piers Dutton of Dutton, 6 Hen. V. afterwards heir to sir Piers his father, lib. C. fol. 160. w. x.; Maude, married sir Thomas Booth of Barton in Lancashire. He married Maude Swinnarton about the beginning of the reign of Henry the Fourth; for in anno 1409, 10 Hen. IV. I find them married. Lib. D. pag 170 d. Whose ancestor sir Roger Swinnerton was made a banneret by Edward the Third, to whom the king (in part of three hundred pounds worth of land for the supporting of the state of a banneret for his life) had given all the lands which belonged to Hugh le Dispenser earl of Winchester in the counties of Stafford and Chester; and after by his charter, dated at Nottingham 17 Junii 8 Edw. III. 1334. Consideratione praemissorum ac obtentu laudabilis obsequii quod idem Rogerus nobis indies impendit concedimus quod ipse habeat et retineat sibi et haeredibus suis, mannerium de Magna Barpw in comitatu Cestriae, cum pertinentiis; ac omnes terras in villis de Rushton, Corneford, Austanfield, in comitatu Staffordiae; quae fueruant praefati Hugonis le Dispenser. He gave also Little Barrow to him and his heirs, by another charter dated at Westminster, 25 Septembris, 8 Edw.III. Lib. D. pag. 169. b. And these were confirmed to Robert de Swynerton consanguineo et haeredi praedicti Rogeri, 13 Decembris, 2 Rich. II. 1378. Which sir Robert Swynerton, banneret, died 12 Edw. III. after whose death Robert Swynerton, clerk, possessed the same as son and heir; which Robert died mense Junii, 23 Edw. III. after whose death sir Robert Swynarton, his son and heir, enjoyed them, and left them to this Maude, his daughter and heir. Lib. D. pag. 178. d. (Sir John Savage, survived Maud his first wife, and married, secondly, Elena, widow of James de Haryngton, 1428)." (Ellen, daughter of Sir Raufe Vernon) "This sir John Savage I find stiled knight, 4 Hen. V. and he died primo die Augusti, 28 Hen. VI. (1449-) 1450. Lib. D. pag. 169. c. Probably he was knighted at the battle of Agincourt in France, 3 Hen. V. (Inq. p. m. 28 Hen. VI. John Savage miles Etc seized of no lands held of the king. Ob. die Venis in festo sci Petri qd dicit advincta px ptit Etc. John Savage filius et heres, etat. 40 ann. & amplius. Sir John's wife, Maud Swinnerton, was the widow of sir Raufe Peshall)." --The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester *According to The visitation of Cheshire in the year 1580 his children were: **Sir John who married Elenor dau of Sir Will'm Brereton; Margrett who married Sir John Maxfield then Randoll Manwaring; Ellin who married Peter Warburton; Alice who married Sir Henry Bold; Maud who married Sir John Booth of Barton; Blanch who married Sir Thomas Carrington; Beatrix who married Sir Hamnett Carrington (bro of Thomas); Anne who married Charles Nowell; Parnell who married Reynold Leigh of Blackbrooke. There is also an extra Magrett who married Edward Leigh of Baueley. References *''The visitation of Cheshire in the year 1580'' By Robert Glover, William Fellows, Thomas Benolt, Sir Thomas Chaloner, John Paul Rylands, College of Arms *''Collections for a history of Staffordshire'', Volume 1 By William Salt Archaeological Society, Staffordshire Record Society **Death date of August 1, 1450 __SHOWFACTBOX__